<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breddy——小提琴老师（E左） by kuru0811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561213">Breddy——小提琴老师（E左）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811'>kuru0811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breddy——小提琴老师（E左）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breddy—小提琴老师（E左）<br/>（注：Wenuhin=Eddy）（陈老师可以当成平行时空中的Eddy了）<br/>“⋯⋯还不错，下星期回来上课时要将Paganini caprice1-12全部学完。”<br/>Brett在门口正想敲门，刚好听到房里的声音，看来上一个学生还未走。<br/>话说1-12全部学完也实在太严格了吧⋯⋯Brett有些许心虚，毕竟平常很少练习。<br/>“你学Hungarian Dance No.5都学了一年，终于学会了呀。不过我要到外国留学一阵子，所以我将你的课推给了我的好哥哥Wenuhin，他可是很有名的小提琴老师哦，好好珍惜这机会哦。”<br/>想起陈老师那像解脱的嘴脸，大概这哥哥也是挺可怕的存在。<br/>面前的门突然打开，里头一个看上比Brett年长一点的女生走了出来。<br/>Brett掐紧小提琴上的吊带，心中萌生了几分的不安。<br/>看着女生匆匆离去的身影，Brett诚惶诚恐地走进了课室，小巧的空间了有个谱架，桌子和一个颇大的黑沙发。<br/>而沙发上坐着一个穿黑西装的男人，气场特别的大。<br/>“你好，Wenuhin教授。”<br/>Brett打声招呼，默默看着教授稍稍整理衣服。<br/>“哦？你一定是Brett了。”<br/>他的声音与陈老师几乎一模一样，可是Wenuhin的嗓音比陈老师低沉。<br/>“是Sensei(日文:老师)Chen让我来上课的。”<br/>“现在你在学拉哪一首歌？”<br/>Brett心里松口气，前几天特别找来了一份乐谱练了一阵子。<br/>“Bach Preludio,E major?”<br/>“现在拉这首歌给我听听。”<br/>“好、好的，没问题。”<br/>Brett开始弹奏没几个音，Wenuhin已经皱起眉头。<br/>“停，这样足够了。”<br/>Wenuhin挥了下手，接下问：<br/>“可以拉E大调给我听听吗？”<br/>“Okay⋯⋯”<br/>Brett拉了头几个音，再次被Wenuhin 叫停。<br/>“请拉空弦给我。”<br/>Brett拉了不够三秒，Wenuhin 已经掐住眉心。<br/>Brett心里的不安在身体里逐渐发酵，持续拉着琴、皱眉头看着Wenuhin 。<br/>Wenuhin 听到差点脉搏停止跳动，突然整个人握住椅柄站起来。<br/>他左手掐住Brett的下颚，以来势汹汹的眼神盯住Brett清澈明亮的双眸。<br/>“难道你认为拉小提琴是一种笑话吗？你就连一个稳定的D弦都拉不出来，而且音调都不协调，弓的转换也是不平均的。更何况你根本不能拉一个合调的E大调，然后你够胆子进来我的工作室，我的工作室！”<br/>“还演奏Bach的歌，你认为Bach写他的Preludio是给你去演奏到这幅模样吗？”<br/>Brett慌张失措地把小提琴放到背后的桌子，右手一下子就被Wenuhin抓起。<br/>他抚摸着Brett食指和无名指的指腹，一个凌厉的眼神瞥了过来。<br/>“可真是嫩滑柔软的手指呀。”<br/>Wenuhin看到Brett指头在颤动着，想收起手却不能的神情，他放下抓住Brett的手。<br/>“你到底有没有练习？”<br/>Brett的眼泪在眸里打滚，他已经被吓得动弹不得。<br/>“有⋯⋯”<br/>“多久？”<br/>“一天四小时。”<br/>“你够胆子在我面前说谎？”<br/>Wenuhin把掐住Brett的力度攥得更紧，把脚伸到Brett双腿之间的空隙，逼到他到墙角。<br/>“再给你一次机会，多久。”<br/>“45分钟⋯⋯”<br/>Wenuhin露出更凶狠的眼神，Brett在眼中的泪也忍不住流下。<br/>“每两⋯⋯两天⋯⋯”<br/>Wenuhin看着柔弱的羔羊在自己手上瑟瑟发抖，他脑中跑来个坏主要。<br/>“我想你闭着眼睛。”<br/>“不、不要⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”<br/>Brett想挣扎，可是自己被Wenuhin紧紧掐住，根本没有挣脱的机会。<br/>他只好乖乖听话闭上眼睛，面对一片漆黑，心里只有无尽的害怕。<br/>抓住自己下颚的手突然放开，取而代之的是Wenuhin用左手抓住了自己的指腹。<br/>失去视觉之后，其他感官被无限放大，触感上每个毛孔都如被放大一般。<br/>他清楚感受到Wenuhin左手上的指茧，传来温暖的体温更是让Brett感到惧怯，却又有点安心。<br/>“你感受到它们有多硬了吗？”<br/>Brett仍然在哭泣着，抚摸着Wenuhin的手指是他唯一能做的事。<br/>“感受⋯⋯感受到了⋯⋯”<br/>“多硬？”<br/>“它们真的很硬，石头般硬。”<br/>Brett只好一一回答所有Wenuhin所问的问题。<br/>“我让你好好感受一下多多练习后的成果，在此前你都不可以睁开眼睛。”<br/>Wenuhin把左手伸进了Brett的裤档里，安慰着Brett的性器。<br/>左手上的茧让Brett有不一样的触感，加上他只是16岁的身子从未体验过这种快感，致使他很快就勃起。<br/>“是不是很舒服，很爽？”<br/>Wenuhin把右手的手指放进了Brett的口中，搅动着在他口中的舌头，使Brett在身上身下也感受到无尽的快感。<br/>Brett控制不了被强行撑开的嘴巴，如露珠一般的唾液在嘴角流下。<br/>Wenuhin 在裤袋里掏出纸巾，在Brett即将高潮的一刻包住被喷射出来，温热的精液。<br/>Brett脚软差点没站稳，Wenuhin 把手上的纸巾随便一扔，抱起Brett到沙发上。<br/>Wenuhin 把手指插进Brett的蜜穴，Brett忍住强烈的快感且逐渐扩大的疼痛感，不发出呻吟的声音。<br/>“不用忍住，这间房隔音还好的。”<br/>“哈啊⋯⋯明、明在进来前在门口就⋯⋯哈⋯⋯听到了你的嗓音，怎、怎么可能隔得到音⋯⋯而且⋯⋯你想侵犯我？”<br/>“如果你也有享受到的话，这不叫侵犯，而是互惠互利。”<br/>Wenuhin 逐渐加了中指和无名指，Brett的呻吟声也加重了。<br/>“想要更硬的安抚下你欲求不满的小穴吗？”<br/>Wenuhin 抽出插在小穴的手指，它们都沾满黏稠的肠液，Brett顿时无力地躺在Brett的怀里。<br/>“我要⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯”<br/>Brett用软弱的声音请求着Wenuhin，他当然也拉开裤链解放沉睡很久的野兽。<br/>一下子的挺入使Brett喘息，温热的野兽充实了他空虚的后穴，而且莲花坐的姿势使小穴不得不吞食整个性器，被它顶到了最深处。<br/>一次次有节奏的摆动也顶到Brett前列腺的地方，让他好几次惊呼出声音。<br/>Wenuhin吻上Brett，两人喷射高潮，而且衣服也变得乱糟糟的，十分糟糕。<br/>“喂⋯⋯我不是来学小提琴的吗？咋现在成了你侵犯了我⋯⋯而且还内射，还有我可以睁眼了吗⋯⋯”<br/>Brett的身体也还有些少震颤，是惧怕时的表现。<br/>“睁吧，还有，如果你还有时间的话，我可以负责任一下⋯⋯例如去酒店帮你清一下⋯⋯”<br/>“这大概会被强上多几次，不过我的确还有时间⋯⋯”<br/>Brett牢牢抱住Wenuhin，他也回抱了Brett，决定了再大战三百回合，“惩罚”这只不练习的小羔羊。</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>